Red Velvet
Red Velvet *'Nombre:' **Red Velvet (Internacional). **레드벨벳 (Re-deu-bel-bet) en Corea. **レッド・ベルベット (Reddo berubetto) en Japón. **紅色天鵝絨 (Hóngsè tiān'éróng) en China. **'¿Por qué "Red Velvet"?:' El nombre del grupo muestra la determinación de las integrantes al querer presentar música y presentaciones que sean coloridas y refinadas; Red ''por la seducción y energía vibrante del color rojo y ''Velvet por la suavidad y elegancia del terciopelo. *'Nombre Alternativo:' ReVel (술잔치). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 5 chicas (4 coreanas y 1 canadiense). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 01 de Agosto del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''ReVeluv **'¿Por qué 'ReVeluv' ?:' Re(d) Vel(vet) luv(love) Simboliza el amor que Red Velvet y los fans sienten uno por el otro, un amor que hará que se conviertan en uno solo y que se respeten mutuamente. *'Color oficial:' Pastel Coral. **'¿Por qué "Pastel Coral"?: A pesar de llamarse "Pastel coral", este color tiene una tonalidad muy similar al rojo, solo que este es más delicado y especial. *'''Género: Kpop, Dance, Neo-Soul, Classic Rock. *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Tres de las cuatro miembros originales (Irene, Seulgi y Wendy) de Red Velvet fueron previamente parte del grupo pre-debut de SM Entertainment, SMROOKIES, del que también formaba parte Yeri. Irene (líder de Red Velvet) fue descubierta por SM en 2009, y es una talentosa rapera y bailarina. Aparece en uno de los vídeos musicales de Henry (Super Junior M) - “1-4-3 (I Love You)". Seulgi fue elegida por SM en la audición pública de 2007, y es experta en canto y baile; además, habla japonés y puede tocar la guitarra. Aparece en otro vídeo musical de Henry (Super Junior M) - "Fantastic", y también colaboró con él en una de las canciones del su álbum, llamada "Butterfly". Wendy fue reclutada en el 2012 a través de la audición global de SM en Canadá. Ella es un talento vocal que cantó para la banda sonora del drama "Mimi" (protagonizado por Max Changmin de TVXQ). Wendy también es capaz de tocar instrumentos; como la flauta, la guitarra y el saxofón. La miembro más joven, Joy (antes de que se uniera Yeri a principios del 2015) se unió a SM a través de su audición global en Seúl en el 2012, y es talentosa tanto en baile como en canto. Yeri la maknae del grupo se unió a SM a través de las audiciones globales en USA 2011, siendo la rapera y sub vocalista del grupo. Como parte de SMROOKIES; varios clips de Irene, Seulgi y Wendy fueron liberados en la cuenta oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment. Creándose así los primeros rumores de su posible debut en verano del 2014. Con la incorporación de una chica desconocida para los internautas (Joy), el grupo de cuatro miembros debutó como Red Velvet, siendo así el primer grupo de chicas de SM Entertainment en cinco años después de f(x). '2014: Debut con su primer sencillo 'Happiness El 21 de julio del 2014, SM Entertaiment confirmó que en agosto debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicas que estaría conformado por Irene, Seulgi, Wendy (las tres conformaron parte del proyecto SMROOKIES) y una cuarta integrante a la que todavía no se había dado protagonismo, llamada Joy. El 27 de julio del 2014, se publicó el adelanto del vídeo musical de su canción debut, titulada ''Happiness', acompañado de fotos individuales de las integrantes. También se reveló el nombre del grupo: Red Velvet. El 28 de julio, se liberó una imagen grupal la cual dio a conocer el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo digital que sería el 4 de agosto, a través de varias tiendas de música en línea de Corea del Sur. El 29 de julio, SM Entertaiment lanzó otro adelanto en grupo. El 30 de julio, SM Entertainment reveló más detalles sobre su debut. El grupo realizaría su primera presentación debut el 1 de agosto en Music Bank (KBS). Luego empezaría a promover en Music Core (MBC) el 2 de agosto y el 3 de agosto Inkikayo (SBS). El 01 de agosto de 2014, se lanzó el vídeo musical de ''''Happiness' y fue el segundo vídeo musical K-Pop más visto en todo el mundo durante el mes de agosto en ese año. Días después, los internautas se percataron de que el vídeo musical contenía imágenes del atentado en Hiroshima, el cual casualmente cumplía un año más de haber sucedido el 06 de agosto de 2014 , el editor del vídeo respondió que todo había sido un error y la intención del vídeo no era recordar el catastrófico atentado, finalmente el vídeo fue eliminado y vuelto a subir (sin las polémicas imágenes) el 03 de agosto de 2014. Red Velvet debutó en lo alto de las listas musicales. Su primer sencillo digital tuvo resultados excepcionales para un grupo novato, labrándose la cima hasta el puesto número uno de la lista musical''' "Genie",' así como su entrada en el top 10 de '"MelOn", '''"Naver Music", y más. Tan solo dos semanas después de su debut, fueron nominadas al primer puesto en Inkigayo con su canción debut 'Happiness', quedando en el tercer puesto. 'Regreso con su segundo sencillo 'Be Natural El 7 de octubre, SM Entertainment anunció el regreso del grupo con su segundo sencillo digital, titulado ''Be Natural', este será revelado la próxima semana, el 13 de octubre, a través de varios sitios de música. ''''Be Natural' es una canción que recibió mucho amor después de ser lanzada originalmente en el 2000 por S.E.S, un grupo femenino de SM Entertainment, a través de su cuarto álbum titulado 'A Letter from Green Land'. El 09 de octubre, el grupo comenzó sus actividades de promoción haciendo su primera aparición en el programa de música, M! Countdown (Mnet). El mismo día, respectivamente el 9 de octubre, fue publicado el vídeo musical de su segundo sencillo y pese a haber causado diversas críticas por parte de los netizens sobre el repentino cambio de imagen y temática en Red Velvet, muchas de ellas han resultado ser buenas y satisfactorias. El 13 de octubre, fue lanzado el segundo sencillo digital 'Be Natural' en varios sitios de música. 2015: Primer mini-álbum 'Ice Cream Cake/Automatic' e ingreso de Yeri El 11 de marzo de 2015, SM Entertaiment anunció que lanzara su primer mini álbum, que se titulara 'Ice Cream Cake' y sería lanzado el 18 de marzo de ese año. El mismo día, la agencia publicó un vídeo en su cuenta de YouTube presentando a la nueva integrante, Yeri, la nueva maknae del grupo con tan solo 16 años, que también formó parte de SMROOKIES junto a Irene, Wendy y Seulgi. El 12 de marzo, SM TOWN reveló un vídeo en su cuenta oficial de YouTube dándole la bienvenida a YeRi. El 14 de marzo, SM Entertainment lanzo el teaser de su video musical 'Ice Cream Cake'. Mas tarde, se lanzo el video musical de su segundo sencillo a promocionar titulado 'Automatic', este es el primer vídeo musical del grupo junto a Yeri. Un día más tarde se lanzo el video musical principal del mini-álbum, llamado 'Ice Cream Cake'. El 15 de marzo, se anunció que tanto 'Automatic' como 'Ice Cream Cake' se promoverían como sencillo doble principal del mini-álbum. 'Automatic' tiene una temática más oscura, sexy y misteriosa, parecida a 'Be Natural' con un estilo musical Classic Rock, mientras que 'Ice Cream Cake' es más alegre y colorido, acercándose así al estilo de 'Happiness'. Su nuevo sencillo fue coronado como 'Gaon Weekly Album Sales Chart' en su primera semana, logrando además el puesto número 2 en los "Billboard's World Albums Sales Chart" y el puesto número 3 en "Billboard's World Digital Songs Chart", mientras que "Automatic" alcanzó el puesto número 9. El 27 de marzo, obtuvieron su primera victoria en el programa musical Music Bank (KBS). Obteniendo así 6 victorias en total. Con la integración de Yeri, los rumores de que Red Velvet sería pasado un tiempo un grupo compuesto por 12 integrantes y que iba a ser un grupo rotatorio o que tendría varios sub-unidades fueron en aumento. SM aclaró que todas estas conjeturas eran falsas y que Red Velvet tendría definitivamente 5 miembros. Regreso con su primer álbum completo 'The Red' El 3 de septiembre, Red Velvet, reveló la lista de canciones para su próximo primer álbum completo 'THE RED' a través de múltiples imágenes en Instagram, que en un principio resultaron todo un misterio por su aparente sinsentido. De acuerdo a la imagen, el primer álbum completo consistiría en 10 canciones. El 4 de septiembre, SM Entertainment reveló que: “Red Velvet lanzará su primer álbum completo ''The Red'' que incluye la canción principal ''Dumb Dumb'' el 9 de septiembre”. Además de esta noticia, lanzaron un video teaser para la canción principal y dos poster's promocionales grupales. El 9 de septiembre, publicaron el videoclip de su nuevo sencillo 'Dumb Dumb', tomando la imagen de cinco muñecas robóticas y monótonas con prendas retro y coloridas; a lo largo del MV se pueden apreciar unos muy ya reconocidos efectos de edición propios de sus videoclips. Ese mismo día, lanzaron su primer álbum completo. Luego de dos horas de revelarse el album, 'Dumb Dumb' encabezo diversas listas en tiempo real, incluyendo Melon, Genie, Naver Music, Olleh Music, Bugs y Soribada. Las otras canciones del álbum, como 'Huff n Puff', también ocuparon un lugar en el top 10 en varias listas 'Dumb Dumb' tuvo mucho éxito y ganó un total de 5 victorias, una en The Show, una en Show Champion, una en Inkigayo y dos en M! Countdown. 'Dumb Dumb' fue nombrado entre los 10 mejores vídeos del 2015 por la revista Rolling Stone. Rolling Stone elogió el video musical por su “claro y desconocido gusto estético”, a pesar de ser uno de los grupos más jóvenes de la industria del K-Pop. El video musical fue clasificado en el puesto número 9 en la lista de la revista Rolling Stone, en dicha lista también aparecieron artistas como Drake, Kendrick Lamar y Missy Elliott. '2016: Segundo mini-álbum 'The Velvet A principios de marzo, SM Entertainment confirmó que Red Velvet realizaría su regreso en ese mismo mes (marzo). Según los informes estarían terminando los preparativos para su regreso. El 9 de marzo, su página oficial fue actualizada con una imagen de Yeri llevando un vestido rosa. La ya mencionada imagen fue subida también a Instagram junto al mensaje “#THEVELVET #MUYPRONTO”. Ese mismo día, otra imagen de Yeri también fue revelada. Más tarde, una nueva imagen de Irene fue publicada, en ella se reveló el título de su próximo Mini-Álbum ''The Velvet', que sería lanzado el 16 de marzo. A partir del 9 al 14 de marzo, se lanzaron varios adelantos sobre el concepto de este regreso. Se confirmó la lista de canciones de ''''The Velvet', el cuál contendría 8 canciones en total. Teniendo 6 pósters diferentes, 5 de cada miembro, respectivamente, y una en grupo. El 14 de marzo, se lanzó el adelanto del vídeo musical para su canción principal 'One Of These Nights'. Y otros adelantos grupales a través de su Instagram oficial, así como su sitio web. El 15 de Marzo, se reveló la portada del mini-álbum y su lista de canciones oficial, que incluye la canción principal 'One Of These Nights', así como también 'First Time', 'Light Me Up', 'Cool Hot Sweet Love', 'Rose Scent Breeze' (la cual es es originalmente de Lee Soo Man) y tres versiones diferentes del la canción principal 'One Of These Nights (De-Capo Ver.)', 'One Of These Nights (Joe Millionaire Ver.)', 'One Of These Nights (Piano Ver.)'. El 16 de Marzo, minutos antes de que según lo dicho se liberaría el Mini-Álbum, SM Entertaiment publicó un comunicado en el cuál explicaban que la fecha de publicación se retrasaría un día, siendo la fecha final el 17 de Marzo. El 17 de marzo, finalmente, Red Velvet liberó su nuevo mini-álbum 'The Velvet', así como también el vídeo musical de su nueva canción 'One Of These Nights'. Ese mismo día, realizaron su primera presentación de regreso en M! Countdown (Mnet). Regreso con su tercer mini-álbum 'Russian Roulette' A fines de agosto, SM Entertainment anunció que Red Velvet realizaría su regreso en el mes de septiembre. Luego se reporto que el grupo regresaría con su tercer mini álbum se titularía 'Russian Roulette', está programado para ser lanzado el 7 de Septiembre. 'Russian Roulette' es una canción synth pop y se espera que muestre los encantos únicos de Red Velvet. El 31 de agosto Red Velvet revelo una serie de imágenes teaser a través de su instragram, las imágenes retratan un corazón con un agujero a través de él y las palabras Russian Roulette. Del 1 al 5 de septiembre SM Entertainment revelo fotos teasers individuales para cada integrante, En los teasers, las integrantes lucen un estilo funky y divertido. El 6 de septiembre SM Entertainment libero el teaser del vídeo musical 'Russian Roulette donde las integrantes juegan a juegos peligrosos luciendo traviesas y adorables. El 7 de septiembre, Red Velvet lanzo su tercer mini album 'Russian Roulette', así también como su vídeo musical del mismo nombre. En referencia al titulo de la cancion las integrantes juegan con la muerte provocando accidentes durante todo el video musical pero luciendo adorables. El 8 de Septiembre, el grupo tendrá su presentación de regreso en M! Countdown (Mnet). 'Russian Roulette' fue nombrado como uno de los top 10 MV mas vistos del K-pop en Estados Unidos tanto como a nivel mundial; realizado por Billboard. '2017: Cuarto Mini Álbum 'Rookie El 20 de enero SM Entertainment confirmo el regreso del grupo para finales de enero o principios de ferebro. El 24 de enero, el sitio web del grupo fue actualizado con una foto de fondo que muestra a las integrantes luciendo adorables entre patos de goma, cupcakes coloridos y otras golosinas, y piden a los fans que las encuentren con un globo de texto que dice “Find Me!”. Del 24 de enero al 28 de enero SM Entertainment fue revelando fotos teasers individuales para todas las integrantes. El 26 de enero a la medianoche, '''Red Velvet' lanzó un teaser clip colorido de su video musical para Rookie, que saldrá el 1ero de febrero. La canción se ha descrito como una pista de baile pop con un ritmo funky y será la pista título de su nuevo mini álbum, que contará con seis canciones en total. El 28 de enero a la medianoche, Red Velvet lanzó el teaser oficial el video musical de su canción principal Rookie, el video muestra colores vivos y un mundo alternativo sacado de un cuento donde las integrantes disfrutan y juegan. El 31 de enero a la medianoche, Red Velvet revelaron dos imagenes teasers grupales, la lista de canciones y la portada para su cuarto mini álbum 'ROOKIE'. Ademas el grupo llevó a cabo un divertido programa V Live de Naver para hacer la cuenta regresiva hasta su regreso junto a sus fans. El grupo tiene programado hacer su primera presentación en un programa de música para este comeback en el episodio del 3 de febrero de “Music Bank”. El 1 de febrero a la medinoche, Red Velvet revelo el video musical para Rookie y su cuarto mini álbum del mismo nombre. 'ROOKIE' fue lanzado en la medianoche del 1 de febrero en iTunes y desde entonces ha superado las listas generales en ocho países como Argentina, Vietnam, Tailandia, Singapur, Filipinas, Indonesia, Malasia y Malta. Ellas también subieron al top 10 de iTunes en 20 países y superaron las listas de álbumes en la categoría pop en 14 países incluyendo Turquía, Grecia, Finlandia, Belice y Argentina. El álbum también encabezó varias listas de álbumes nacionales como el Hanteo y Synnara Records. La canción “Rookie” también llegó al primer lugar en las listas de K-Pop de Xiami Music, un ranking de música que es muy popular en China. 'Participación en SM Station con un Single digital 'Would U Red Velvet será el primer grupo que publicará música a través de la segunda temporada de STATION. Su nuevo tema, '''Would U', está programado para ser lanzado a través de varios sitios musicales el 31 de marzo a mediodía. Antes del lanzamiento, SM Station también desvelará vídeos especiales para destacar su segunda temporada el 23 de marzo a medianoche a través de varios canales. Después de lanzar un video-teaser para su próximo lanzamiento de SM Station, Red Velvet ha revelado un lindo audio teaser. Una parte de la canción Would U se escucha de fondo mientras las chicas de Red Velvet saludan a sus fans y presentan su canción en coreano e inglés como si estuvieran en un programa de radio. Would U será lanzado oficialmente a través de SM Station 2 el 31 de marzo. Red Velvet ha revelado un video teaser para su próximo sencillo titulado Would U. La canción es la primera en ser lanzada en la segunda temporada del canal SM Station de SM Entertainment. Red Velvet ha dado a los fans una nueva pista para su próxima canción en SM Station, Would U. El 29 de marzo a la medianoche, SM Entertainment reveló un segundo trailer para la nueva canción de Red Velvet, Would U, la cual será revelada como la primera canción de la segunda temporada del proyecto de canal digital de la agencia, SM Station. El vídeo cuenta con Irene así como también el actor Kim Min Jae y muestra a Irene abriendo una carta en francés que dice “Esta vez, encuentra el jardín secreto. Would U será revelado el 31 de marzo a la medianoche. Would U es un tema pop de medio tempo que encaja perfectamente con la temporada de primavera y expresa el tímido corazón de una chica que está esperando que su amor se haga realidad. El video musical para Would U es protagonizado por Irene de Red Velvet y el actor Kim Min Jae quienes interpretaron las emociones de una nueva pareja. Regreso con el Quinto Mini Album 'The Red Summer' El día 29 de Junio se dio a conocer una imagen teaser que anunciaba el regreso del grupo en verano para el 9 julio con 5 canciones, siendo la canción principal "Red Flavor". El 30 de junio a la medianoche , la nueva cuenta de Twitter del grupo publicó una imagen teaser con temas tropicales y un enlace al sitio web de Red Velvet, el cual presenta la misma imagen. "Red Flavor" es una pista escrita y producida por el creador de éxitos kenzie, está lista para ser un canción temática de verano que usa el color rojo para expresar las emociones del amor. El 6 de julio Red Velvet revelo la portada de su quinto mini album “The Red Summer” y SM entertainment reveló que el grupo tendría su primera presentación en el concierto SMTOWN Live VI que se celebrará en Seul el 8 de julio. El 9 de julio el grupo hizo su regreso con su quinto mini album “The Red Summer” y el video musical para su cancion principal “Red Flavor”, “Red Flavor” es una pista dance up-tempo que encarna plenamente el sentimiento del verano. La letra usa el color “red” (rojo) para expresar el sentimiento de cálido “summer” (verano) y un “love” (amor) electrizante. Una hora despues de su lanzamiento "Red Flavor" llego a lo alto de 7 listas musicales en MelOn, Genie, Naver Music, Bugs, Olleh Music, Soribada, y Monkey3. Todos los temas del mini álbum también se situaron arriba en las listas. “The Red Summer”, fue lanzado el 9 de julio y se coloco numero uno en iTunes en ocho países como Singapur, Tailandia, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Malasia, Indonesia, Brunei y Belice. También se ubicó en la cima del iTunes K-pop Chart en ocho países adicionales, incluyendo Estados Unidos, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, México, Argentina y Chile. Lograron entrar a la lista semanal de Billboard ocupando el primer lugar en la lista internacional de álbumes durante dos semanas, estableciendo un nuevo récord para los grupos femeninos K-pop. El 9 de julio, el mismo dia de regreso del grupo, tuvieron su presentación de regreso a travéz del programa musical Inkigayo. Primer Concierto 'Red Room' El 5 de julio, SM Entertainment reveló que el primer concierto en solitario de Red Velvet, “Red Room”, tendrá lugar el 18,19 y 20 de agosto en Olympic Hall del Parque Olímpico de Seúl. Las entradas del concierto estarán disponibles para su compra a partir del 13 de julio a las 8 p.m. KST. Los asientos para familias y personas con discapacidad estarán disponibles el mismo días a las 10 a.m., y también habrá un tour internacional oficial para fans a través de SMTOWN TRAVEL. Red Velvet publicará pronto su último mini álbum veraniego, “The Red Summer”, el 9 de julio a mediodía KST a través de varios sitios musicales, y el álbum físico estará disponible a partir del 10 de julio. 'Regreso con su Segundo Álbum 'Perfect Velvet El 8 de noviembre a la medianoche, Red Velvet reveló el primer teaser para su regreso con su segundo álbum titulado “Perfect Velvet”. El álbum presentará el tema principal “Peek-A-Boo” junto con ocho canciones que será lanzado el 17 de noviembre. El 9 de noviembre Red Velvet revelo un horario de regreso para su segundo album "Perfect Velvet", Según el horario habrá un nuevo video teaser todos los días a la medianoche KST y una imagen teaser a las 10 a.m. El cronograma también enumera las nueve canciones que se incluirán en “Perfect Velvet”, ya que los teasers corresponderán a una canción diferente cada día. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px '''De izquierda a derecha:' Joy, Seulgi, Irene, Yeri y Wendy. *Irene (Líder, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Seulgi (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Wendy (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Joy (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yeri (Maknae, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Películas * SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Dramas * Descendants of the Sun (2016) Cameo Ep. 16 Temas para Series Animadas * Yossism tema para TeleMonster (2016) Programas de TV *(MBC) Oppa Thinking (31/07/17) *(tvN) SNL Korea 9 (22/07/17) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (17/07/17, Wendy y Joy) *(Mnet) Yang Nam Show Season 2 *(KBS) Sister’s Slam Dunk season 2 (3/03/17, menos Joy) *(Channel A) Singderella (24/02/17) *(StarTV YinYueTai) Talk to You (20/02/17, Irene y Seulgi) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (07/09/16) *Knowing Bros Ep. 21 *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (01/04/16) *(KBS-2TV) Hello Counselor (21/03/16, Irene y Wendy) *(KBS2) Vitamin (17/03/16, Seulgi y Yeri) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (16/03/16) *Korean Entertainment Arts Awards (18/02/16) *5th Gaon Kpop Chart Awards (17/02/16) *(MBC) Idol Start Athletic Championship (09-10.02.2016) *(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (12.01.16) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (23.09.15) *(MBC) Section TV (30.08.15) *(MBC) Idol Start Athletic Championship (28.09.15) *(JTBC) 100 People, 100 Songs (23.06.15) *SINA Interview (28.05.15) *SOHU TV (14.05.15) *(Mnet) YamanTV (20.04.15) *(Arirang) After School Club (07.04.15, Ep. 154) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (17.12.14, todas menos Joy) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (28.10.14) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (15.10.14) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (20.09.14) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (01.09.14) *(KBS) Escape Crisis No.1 (25.08.14) Programas de Radio *(MBC) FM Kangta's Starry Night Radio (13.09.16) *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time Radio (13.09.16) *(KBS) Kiss the Radio (9.09.16) *(SBS) Cultwo Show Radio (8.09.16) *Jang Yewon's Radio (25.03.16) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (21.03.16) *(SBS) Power FM Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (21.03.16) *(KBS) Cool FM K-Pop Planet (20.03.16) *(MBC) Park Ji Yeon's FM Date (17.03.16) *(SBS) Escape at 2PM, Cultwo Show (17.03.16) *(MBC) FM4U Good Morning FM, It's Jun Hyunmoo (16.03.16) *(MBC) Tablo's Dream Radio (24.10.15) *Sunny's FM Date (01.10.15) *Hope Song Of Noon (24.09.15) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (19.09.15) *(MBC) FM4U Park Kyunglim's 2PM Date (15.09.15) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (09.09.2015) *Sunny's FM Date (22.04.15) *Kim Sungjoo's Music Square (10.04.15) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show (09.04.15) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa Radio (07.04.15) *(MBC) FM4U 91.9 Kim Shinyoung's Hope Song at Noon (03.04.15) *(SBS) Lee Gookju's Young Street (01.04.15) *(SBS) Hwa Jung's Power Time Radio (31.03.15) *(SBS) Kim Changryul's Old School Radio (30.03.15) *(KBS) Cool FM Jang Dongmin '2:00 Lady Jane!'' (27.03.15) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (24.03.15) *(MBC) Idol True Colors (01.11.14) *(MBC) Blue Night Radio (24.10.14) *(SBS) K.Will's Youngstreet (31.08.14) *(KBS) Lee Sora's Music Plaza (22.08.14) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (21.08.14) *(KBS) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (21.08.14) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (06.08.14) Anuncios *'2017:' NCSOFT 'Pro Baseball H2' (mobile game) *'2017:' Skechers (junto a EXO) *'2017:' Korean Red Cross Youth *'2017:' Lineage Red Knights *'2016-2017:' Tore Ore Chicken *'2016-2017:' The Saem (cosmético) *'2016:' Red Cross *'2015-2016:' BLACK Martine SITBON (bolsos) *'2015-2016:' Metersbonwe (ropa) *'2015:' Baskin Robbins *'2014:' Lotte Pepero Concierto *'Red Velvet 1st Concert "Red Room" 2017''' **18, 19 y 20 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Shilla Beauty Concert (24/11/17) *Incheon K-Pop Concert 2017 (9/09/17) *Music Bank World Tour in Jakarta, Indonesia (2/09/17) *2017 A-Nation Music Festival in Japon (26/08/17) *Ulsan Summer Festival (24/07/2017) *Bangkok Super Live Concert (10/06/2017) *Dream Concert 2017 (03/06/2017) *Changwon Cultural Complex Ceremony (24/05/17) *I SEUL CONCERT (23/05/17) *Seul Talk Concert Jakarta (21/05/2017) *Masan University Festival (12/05/2017) *Kcon Mexico (18/03/2017) *SXSW KPop Night Out 2017 (17/03/2017) *FC Ahnyang Home Opening Game - FC Ahnyang vs FC Suwon (5/03/2017) *Namseoul University Festival (21/02/2017) *26th Seoul Music Awards 2017 (19/01/2017) *Fantastic 4 Concert (28/11/2016) *KBS Incheon Super Seoul Dream Concert (27/11/2016) *N-POP Concert (18/11/2016) *BOF Dream Concert (27/10/2016) *KBS Youth Music Concert (25/10/2016) *Busan One Asia Dream Concert (23/10/2016) *Icheon K-POP Concert 2016(16/10/2016) *Asia Music Network Big Concert (06/10/2016) *K-Pop Concert (24/09/2016) *Pyeongchang Winter Olympics Concert (07/09/2016) *SBS-R LOVE FM Boom's Driving Club Open Broadcast-2016 Park Concert in Daegu (21/09/2016) *M Super Concert (10/07/2016) *KBS Song Festival(23/01/2016) *Show Core(26/12/2015) *Asia Dream Concert (31/10/2015) *KCON LA (13/08/2015) *Dream Concert (23/05/2015) *KMF (31/12/2014) Premios Curiosidades * El 27 de julio del 2014 SM Entertainment reveló oficialmente al grupo con su primer MV teaser acompañado de fotos individuales de las integrantes. Además del teaser, también se reveló el nombre del grupo: Red Velvet. * Desde su debut (y la integración posterior de Yeri) a cada integrante se la reconoce por un color: Irene (rosa/rojo), Seulgi (amarillo/naranja), Wendy (azul/celeste), Joy (verde/acua) y Yeri (violeta/lila). * A excepción de Joy, todas las miembros formaron parte del proyecto SMROOKIES. * Tomaron como modelo a seguir a Girls' Generation * Red Velvet sufrió de una controversia antes del lanzamiento de su debut ya que el nombre de Red Velvet es también el nombre de una banda Indie en torno a la universidad Hongik University que comenzaron a actuar en 2013. Si bien el grupo indie alegó un supuesto "robo" del nombre y la falta de SM al no investigar previamente el nombre, se confirmó que la banda no tenía el copyright del nombre por lo que no califica como una marca registrada y lo hace imposible que reclamar derechos por el nombre. Posteriomente la banda se reunió con representantes legales de SM Entertainment y accedieron a promocionar con el mismo nombre. En declaraciones oficiales la SM dijo: “Tuvimos una reunión con la banda Red Velvet y decidimos a mantener los nombres tal como son. Ahora estamos en condiciones de continuar con el horario de debut de Red Velvet tal y como estaba previsto, y damos las gracias a la banda Red Velvet”. * La coreografía de "Happiness" fue creada por la famosa coreógrafa japonesa Dakeoochi Ayako, quien ha trabajado anteriormente con BoA y Girls' Generation. * La empresa habría presentado a Joy como un miembro especial, sin embargo Joy apareció en el vídeo de Shinghai con Seulgi e Irene en la parte delantera junto con los SMROOKIES. * El 10 de Marzo del 2015, SM Entertainment publicó un vídeo en sus redes sociales en el que mostraron a la nueva y quinta integrante del grupo, quien además se convertiría en la nueva maknae, Yeri. * En un comunicado, el representante de SM Entertainment, dijo que el primer mini-album de Red Velvet "Ice Cream Cake", arrasaba en las listas musicales y no solo en Corea del Sur; también en Singapur, Tailandia e Indonesia, entre otros. * Celebrando el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum - "Ice Cream Cake", las chicas de Red Velvet realizaron un evento en el cual jugaron el videojuego "SuperStar SMTOWN" con sus fans. * Se posicionó en el tercer lugar de la lista "Ventas de álbumes de grupos novatos femeninos del 2015" de Hanteo Chart, con un total de 27,899 ventas. * El grupo se posicionó en el primer lugar en "Billboard World Top Album" con "THE RED" en el primer día de su lanzamiento y registró un all-kill en todos los charts de música en línea. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos K-Pop femeninos, "Ice Cream Cake" de Red Velvet quedó en sexto lugar con el 5.1% (3.299) de los votos. *Billboard llamó a la pista de OOTN "Uno de los pocos grupos más expresivos con redimiento hasta la fecha" *Durante una de las presentaciones, mientras cantaban "Happiness", Joy sufrió un colapso, al parecer, debido al fuerte estruendo de los fuegos artificiales. Irene y Yeri la ayudaron a levantarse, luego Joy volvió a su posición y continuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. *El nuevo mini-álbum de Red Velvet "Russian Roulette" se ha posicionado #1 en Synnara, aún sin haber lanzado ninguna canción (pre-órdenes) y en menos de un día de su anuncio *El MV de Russian Roulette fue el video de K-pop mas visto de septiembre en América y el mundo. *A 1 dia de su lanzamiento Russian Roulette superó los 2 millones de reproducciones. *El 10 de Octubre, Yeri y SeulGi sufrieron un accidente automovilístico que por suerte salieron sin heridas graves, pero por consecuencia, Yeri no pudo seguir participando en las promociones de Russian Roulette. *Días antes de su comeback con "Rookie", SM Entertainment dejó a los fans elegir el nombre del fandom del grupo. *A un 1 día del lanzamiento del MV Rookie superaron las 5 millones de visualizaciones. *Se posicionaron en el primer lugar en "Billlboard World Top Album" con "Rookie". *Durante las promociones de Rookie, Joy estuvo ausente en algunas fechas a causa de las grabaciones de su primer drama. *A tan solo 5 minutos de su lanzamiento con "Red Flavor" llegaron a lo alto de las listas musicales, logrando obtener all-kill. *Al 1 del lanzamiento del MV de Red Flavor alcanzaron los 5.6 millones de vizualizaciones. *Es la tercera vez que Red Velvet ocupa el primer lugar en los "Bilboard World Top Album"'con '"The Red Summer", obteniendo un nuevo récord para los grupos femeninos de K-pop. Sus otros lanzamiento que ocuparon el 1er lugar fueron: "The Red" y "Rookie". *Red Velvet es el único grupo de chicas de K-pop que ha estado más alto en el chart mundial de iTunes en este año. *Los boletos de "Red Room"'''se agotaron en menos de 1 segundo. *Red Velvet se convirtieron en el 5to grupo de chicas más premiadas en los show músicales con un total de 34 victorias. *Dumb Dumb' se posiciono en el puesto #9 en 'Rolling Stone's Top 10 Best MV del 2015' colocandolo junto a Drake y Bieber, haciendolo el primer grupo Kpop en lograrlo. *Tendra su primer Showcase en Japón, ''ReVeluv-Baby en Noviembre. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Café Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *V live Galería Red Velvet1.jpg Red Velvet2.jpg Red Velvet3.jpg Red Velvet4..jpg Red Velvet5...jpg Red Velvet6...jpg Red Velvet7.jpg Red Velvet8.jpg Videografía Red Velvet - Happiness|Happiness Red Velvet - Be Natural (feat SR14B Taeyong)|Be Natural (feat. Taeyong) Red Velvet - Automatic|Automatic Red Velvet - Ice Cream Cake|Ice Cream Cake Red Velvet - Dumb Dumb|Dumb Dumb Red Velvet - 세가지 소원 (Wish Tree)|Wish Tree Red Velvet 레드벨벳 7월 7일 (One Of These Nights) Music Video|One Of These Nights Red Velvet - Russian Roulette|Russian Roulette Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2014